A Toon City Halloween Special
by Wormtail96
Summary: In this Halloween special, Toon City's eight biggest losers decide to celebrate their Halloween by causing chaos in their own city! Please Read and Review!


**(****A/N) Hey, everyone, Wormtail96 here with a very short but funny Halloween one-shot special for the **_**Toon City **_**series, where the gang celebrates their Halloween by causing Hell in their city. Surely, they could not do that much damage, right? The answer to that is 'Wrong, you idiot!' The gang are going to be causing some serious chaos, having some wild fun at the expense of the other citizen's...especially the Mayor's. Enjoy, my good readers!**

* * *

**A Toon City Halloween Special**

It was Halloween night 2008 in Toon City, one of the most celebrated holidays in the city next to Christmas. Children dressed in costumes were going door-to-door, knocking on people's doors for candy and some of the older citizens were throwing private or public parties to celebrate. But Toon City's eight biggest losers were planning something different this Halloween night...

"All right, everyone! Operation: Halloween horror is all most ready to go! Let's move, move, move!" Bender the Bending unit was dressed up like one of his many 'heroes' Megatron from the _Transformers _series and stood in the hallway of his apartment in the _Koopa Towers_. Halloween was one of Bender's favourite holidays, so the robot was Hell bent on making sure things went perfectly. Therefore, he was barking orders like a fierce General to his fellow roommates. "It's 7:30, all ready, people! Mush, mush, mush!"

"Ah, Bender, calm down!" Creepie Creecher was dressed up like a spider queen creature with the extra fake legs attached to tethers so they moved with her own. She also had a dark violet cloak and crown to boot. She was standing in the doorway to the room which she shared with her cousin Wormtail96. "Night's still young; we've got plenty of time."

Bender merely rolled his eyes and yelled out loudly, "Lieutenant No Limit 5, front and centre!"

No Limit 5 rushed into the hallway and stood before Bender, standing up straight and saluting. He was dressed in a Batman costume and in his hand was a large brown suitcase. "Yes, General Bender, sir?"

The bending unit put his hands behind his back and demanded of his 'lieutenant', "Lieutenant, do you have the...youknowwhats?" His said 'youknowhats' secretively, while looking around to see if anyone was watching them.

Nodding, NL picked up the brown suitcase and tapped the side of it with his hand, sniggering, "Of course, General Bender, sir. You will be pleased."

"Excellent." Bender put his mechanical fingers together and grinned wickedly while narrowing his eyes. "Follow me, my good lackey." As he and No Limit marched down the hallway and into the living room where the lights had been switched off and only a single lit light bulb hung over a circular wooden table. "Final meeting! Final meeting before the operation, everyone! Get your rears in gear, folks!"

* * *

Within minutes, Bender, No Limit 5, Creepie and the remaining five of the small Toon City gang of losers were sitting down in front of the round table made of old grey wood. Zim was dressed up as Spock from _Star Trek, _even going as far as wearing the black slick was dressed up as a surgeon with fake blood splattered over the blue uniform, at least is _seemed _fake. Yang was wearing a suit where one side was a clean bright white while the other side was a rugged black. Also, half of Yang's face, over the black rugged side of his suit was face painted black and purple. It did not take a genius to see that Yang was going as Two-Face from the _Batman _series for Halloween. Jack Spicer was going dressed as Heath Ledger's Joker, purple jacket, green hair and black and red makeup included (not like he needed any white). Finally, Wormtail96 still had his hat and scarf on to conceal his face but for his costume, a slick black suit with a red tie and on the lapel a dark blue button that read _'McCain Palin 2008'. _To complete his costume, Wormtail had forced himself into an aging posture with his head lowered down to his shoulders. If you guessed Wormtail96 was dressed up as the 2008 American Republican presidential candidate, than you are correct.

Bender took out a gavel and knocked it hard onto the table, while saying, "Okay, chumps and chumpettes, let's get this over with so we can proceed with our Halloween 'festivities'." He looked at No Limit 5 and Wormtail96 and said to them casually, "NL, WT, if you would please?"

Wormtail96 took a folded piece of paper out from his suit and unfolded it onto the table so everyone could see. It was a detailed map of Toon City. NL meanwhile took the brown suitcase out from underneath the table and placed it flat on top. Bender took an extendable pointer stick out from his chest cavity and began whacking it unnecessarily hard on the map. "Okay...so we'll strike here...also here...ooh, let's definitely strike here...hmm, maybe here if we get the chance..."

Yin deadpanned and rested her chin in the palm of her palm. "You haven't even once thought this through, have you?"

"Hey..." Bender glared at her, bending hard on his pointer stick. "Shut up." The pointer stick then snapped in half, making him groan in annoyance, "Damn it all!" He tossed the pieces away and continued with rolling eyes, "Look, bottom line: let's just go and turn this city upside down, all right?" He looked around his roommates and asked them, "That cool, everyone?"

The roommates began chattering and looking amongst each in agreement. Jack Spicer cocked his head at the brown suitcase NL was still holding onto, "Hey, what's in the case?"

NL grinned deviously and opened the lid to the brown suitcase. He turned it around so that his fellow roommates could see its contents. Inside the suitcase were toilet roles, fresh eggs, spray cans and even...guns and knives?!

Wormtail96 took one of the snub-nosed revolvers out from the suitcase and looked at it in shock, exclaiming, "Woah, woah, woah! NL, guns?! Knives?! Isn't that a little...extreme?!"

Zim waved his hand, leaned back in his chair and land rested his legs on the table, "Ah, quit your whining, WT. It's just a little harmless fun."

"How are guns and knives possibly harmless?"

Yang took out a silver dollar coin with a mutilated side, homage to the villain he was dressed up as. _Ping. _He flicked it up into the air and the coin landed flat in the blue rabbit's palm. Yang grinned and said to the group, whom were watching, "I agree with Zim. I mean, come on, everyone does it on Halloween. We're just going with the crowd."

"Yeah, but-"

But Bender cut Wormtail96 off abruptly and declared loudly, "Then it is settled, you guys! Let us all stand up simultaneously in a dramatic fashion." They all stood up simultaneously and dramatically just as Bender said, actually creeping them out. "You guys think that's freaky?" They all nodded and mumbled in confirmation. "Me too. Let's go!"

* * *

In the garage of the _Koopa Towers, _Bender, NL and Wormtail96 mounted on their motorbikes and began revving them up. Each one was elaborately designed to suit the rider, including a bumper sticker attached to the back. Bender's motorbike's bumper sticker read _'Bite my shiny metal ass', _NL's read _'Guns don't kill people, I do!' _and Wormtail96's read, you guessed it, _'McCain Palin 2008'. _

Meanwhile, Yin, Yang and Creepie got into a brown van that read in green _'See you all in Hell!'_ Yang grabbed the wheel and began pressing gently down on the pedal, making the engine purr softly. But he then looked up to see a pair of fuzzy dies dangling down from the rear view mirror. He giggled like a child and started batting them like a cat with a ball of yarn. "Heh, heh, heh. Fuzzy dice."

"Yang, stop it." Yin swatted Yang's hands away, making the latter groan disappointedly.

"You're no fun." Yang rested his hands on the wheel and pouted grumpily.

And finally, at the far left of the garage, Jack Spicer and Zim boarded one of Spicer's sleek black mini jets with a red stripe on the side. The two grinned evilly at each other as they strapped into their seats and Jack started up the engines. Creepie stuck her head out the van window and stated sarcastically to the two, "Oh, yeah, you two get the jet. That's fair, that's totally fair.

Bender, who had not taken any notice to what Creepie had said, revved up his motorbike one more time as he punched his metal fist into the air and yelled, "Transformers! Transform and roll out!" He paused and when he saw the others looking oddly at him, he cleared his throat and 'corrected' himself, "I mean, uh...Thunderbirds are go!! No, I mean..." He threw his arms up in the air and growled, pointing forward, "Oh, what the Hell, let's just go!"

Wormtail96 pressed a button on his mechanical wrist and very, very slowly the garage door began to rise upward. The eight waited for an odd moment or so, some tapping their feet or perhaps whistling a little tune. Impatient, Zim looked over Jack's head and yelled at the garage door, "Come on, damn you!" Finally, the door lifted up high enough for the vehicles to move out through. "Finally!"

The engines of each vehicle came to life and with a wild yell from each of these losers; they burst through the open space and into the city. The motorbikes drove close together in a group, while the brown van took a left and the jet took a right up into the sky. As this happened, Jack flicked the radio button switch on the control panel and a familiar song by the legendary Michael Jackson began to play.

_**Your Butt Is Mine  
Gonna Take You Right  
Just Show Your Face  
In Broad Daylight  
I'm Telling You  
On How I Feel  
Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
Don't Shoot To Kill  
Come On, Come On,  
Lay It On Me All Right...**_

Bender, No Limit 5 and Wormtail96 rode their motorbikes wildly throughout the city streets, narrowly avoiding hitting cars and pedestrians along the way. NL took out a couple of balloons filled with paint out from his 'bat utility belt' and held them up to Bender and Wormtail, "Hey guys, check this out!" He then tossed the balloons back over his shoulder.

Unfortunately Police Chief Wiggum and fellow officers Eddie and Lou, whom had parked their petrol car in a nearby alleyway, were all in the direction of the oncoming balloons. Wiggum looked out of hiswindow and narrowed his eyes, "What the Hell is that?"

_Splat! _Wiggum screamed as a red balloon splattered on his face and so did Eddie and Lou when the yellow and green balloons exploded against the front of the patrol car. "Oh, so we got some trouble-makers, eh?" Wiggum frowned angrily and drove the car out of the alleyway in pursuit of the three on the motorbikes. "They all ways come out on Halloween!"

_**I'm Giving You  
On Count Of Three  
To Show Your Stuff  
Or Let It Be . . .  
I'm Telling You  
Just Watch Your Mouth  
I Know Your Game  
What You're About**_

When Bender, No Limit 5 and Wormtail96 heard the police sirens from behind them, they decided it best to pull over. Wiggum stopped the car behind the three, got out of the car while batting a baton in his palm and marched up authoritatively to the motorcycling three.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you punks have got some explaining to do. And-" However, the moment Wiggum saw Wormtail96 sitting on top of one of the motorbikes, let us just say he sure picked the right costume for that year. "Whaaa? President McCain, is that you?!"

Even though completely surprised that Wiggum was actually mistaking him for the real thing, he put on a fake American accent in comparison to his British one and said sternly, "Um, yes, that's right, Chief Wiggum. I'm President John McCain, all right."

"Oh, sorry for that mistake, Mr. President." Wiggum wiped his own sweaty forehead. He did not want to cause any problems with the man he thought was the real president of the United States of America. He made the gesture for the 'president' to proceed. "I won't hold you and your body guards up, sir."

"Very good, chief. No problem at all." Snickering to themselves, Wormtail96, No Limit 5 and Bender drove away at full speed from Wiggum, Eddie and Lou. They had gotten off scot-free!

_**Well They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
But My Friend You Have  
Seen Nothing  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .**_

Lou, rubbing his temples in annoyance, walked up to Wiggum and said to him exasperatedly. "Chief, that wasn't the president, that was Wormtail96 dressed up as John McCain."

"Really?!" Wiggum looked at Lou dumbfounded. "You serious?!"

"Well yeah." Eddie confirmed, joining in on the conversation with Lou and Wiggum. "And another thing; why did you call the guy the 'president'. There are still a more few days until the election is over."

"Jeez, sooooory!" Wiggum crossed his arms and stuck his nose into the air. "But it wouldn't matter if I had called him 'president', because he's gonna become the big cheese within a matter of days anyway."

Lou shrugged and crossed his own arms, pointing out sternly, "I dunno, Chief. My man Obama's still got a bit of a lead. If McCain's gonna win, then he sure needs to round up every last vote. In full honesty, I think Barack's gonna win."

Wiggum scowled at Lou, putting his hands on his hips, "Hey...shut up."

_**Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On, You Know  
Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . .**_

Yin, Yang and Creepie's van pulled up outside a fancy looking house and the three jumped outside with Yang holding a brown burlap sack. The three ran up to the front door and knocked on the front door. A tall handsome man in a suit opened the door and looked down at the two rabbit and gothic girl in front of him.

Yang spoke first, secretly taking something out from the sack behind him. "Hey, Harvey Dent, District Attorney, right?"

"That's right, sir." The man, known as Harvey Dent nodded.

"Yeah, uh, we're not Trick-or-Treaters or anything, Mr. Dent." Creepie put on a fake smile, helping to conceal her, Yin and Yang's true intentions. "Just good fans."

"Oh, well thank you. It's all ways good to meet admirers."

Yang nodded and then took out the chemical bottle out from behind his back and held it up for Dent to see. "Say, uh, Harvey, you know what this is?"

"I'm not sure."

Yin gave Dent a wide toothy grin and put her hands behind her back, explaining, "It's vitriol acid, Mr. Dent. It can do some serious damage to your skin if you get in on you."

"Then I'm damn glad it's not on me now."

"Uh-huh." Yang pointed up in a direction over Dent's shoulder. "Say, what's that?"

Dent looked back over his shoulder in the direction in which Yang was pointing, "What's what?"

_Smash! _Yang jumped up shattered the chemical bottle against one side of Dent's face, sending the acid everywhere on his skin. **"Aaaaagggghhhh!!!" **Dent began screaming in agony and collapsed to his back, writhing and wriggling. **"My face! My beautiful face! Aaagghh!"**

"Run, run, run!" Yin, Yang and Creepie ran as fast as they could away from Dent's house and into their brown van. "Drive, drive, drive!" Yang slammed his foot on the acceleration pedal and the van set off down the street and out sight.

_**The Word Is Out  
You're Doin' Wrong  
Gonna Lock You Up  
Before Too Long,  
Your Lyin' Eyes  
Gonna Take You Right  
So Listen Up  
Don't Make A Fight,  
Your Talk Is Cheap  
You're Not A Man  
You're Throwin' Stones  
To Hide Your Hands**_

Meanwhile, in the skies over Toon City, Jack Spicer and Zim looked over the side of their mini jet to see the city plaza below where the annual Halloween party was being held. Hundreds of citizens dressed up in various costumes where celebrating the holiday cheerfully and standing behind a podium in front of city hall was none other than the Republican Mayor Daffy Duck. He was dressed up in a goofy Dracula getup with his two security goons both dressed up as Frankenstein.

"The plan loaded up, Zim." Jack asked his Irken friend behind him.

"I crammed it with every egg and toilet paper roll I could get my hands on." Zim grinned deviously and rubbed his hands together. "I even included a goo cannon."

"Perfect..." Jack lowered his goggled to cover his eyes and pressed the red 'deploy' button. A hatch opened from underneath the jet and dozens upon dozens of toilet rolls and eggs dropped out onto the unsuspecting citizens below!

_**But They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
And My Friends You Have  
Seen Nothin'  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through...**_

People began screaming in terror as the toilet paper and eggs fell down upon them from the skies.

_"My hair!" _Timmy Turner's dad cried like a little girl in dismay.

_"My eyes!" _Jet the Hawk screamed as he covered his eyes which had been struck with an egg. _"I'm not supposed to get eggs in them!"_

_"My wedding cake!" _Amy Rose cried in dismay as toilet paper fell onto and spoiled the wedding cake she was holding in her hands.

Mayor Daffy Duck regarded the sight in horror and began pulling black feathers from the side of his head. He did not care about the welfare of his citizens, don't be ridiculous! Daffy was freaking out because of the fact that his election was in a few days and this was something his campaign _did not _need! "No! No, no, no! Stop this! I'm gonna lose the election, you idiots!" He shook his fist up at the two flying the jet.

"Activate the goo cannon!" Zim yelled sadistically at the terror taking place below in the city. Jack Spicer laughed alongside his room mate and slammed the green button on the control panel. A cannon stuck out from the front of the jet and began firing a blackish green goo substance out in large chunks in the direction of the podium. They were being shot at such high speed the force of the impact destroyed the stage part by part. They even took out Daffy's two security goons with ease.

With Daffy as the remaining target, the Mayor of Toon City began to frantically run across the stage in futile hopes to escape the goo fire. But Jack's acceptable aim enabled him to hit a good target at the back of the Mayor's head, sending him off his feet and onto the wooden floor of the stage.

"Direct hit!" Jack Spicer cheered, going into a little diddy. "Jack Spicer rules! Jack Spicer rules!"

Zim looked out over the side of the jet and viewed the scene of the motionless Daffy with a pair of binoculars. He said with a hint of concern, "Uh, Jack...I don't think he's moving down there."

Jack turned back to glare intensely at Zim, warning him dangerously, "Don't you _dare _ruin this moment for me!"_  
__**  
Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Just To Tell You Once Again  
Who's Bad...**_

"Four!" An obviously drunk Bender pulled back his driver golf club and swung it hard against the active grenade, sending it flying off the closed golf course and into the city. _Boom! _"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

The scream of an unsuspecting citizen followed, _"Oh, my God, she's dead!"_

"Next!" Bender slurred over to Wormtail96, who too had drunken one too many glasses of wine. The cyborg wizard picked up another wooden box and took out another grenade and handed it to his robot roommate. Bender pulled the pin off of the bomb, set it down on the tee and pulled his driver club back over his shoulder. "Two!" He struck the grenade hard with his club, sending it flying just like the previous one. _Boom!_

_"What's happening?!"_

"Whoo-hoo!" No Limit 5 took out two pistols and began firing them randomly in the air. "That's gotta be a record, right there!" He stopped when he heard the sound of a moan of pain and falling down from the skies like a rock, a puny pidgey landed dead on the green. "...whoops. Uh..." He looked at Wormtail96 and Bender who also looked stunned at what had just happened. "My bad, guys. My bad." He looked over the pidgey and cringed, "Oh, God. Oh, God. Didn't see that coming."

Wormtail96 put his hands in his pockets and whistled plainly, "I know. I mean...wow. That sort of thing just brings down the mood."

Bender snapped his metal fingers and grinned, "Oh! Oh, new idea! Just had a great new idea! WT, give me another grenade." The bending unit grabbed the clearly dead pidgey and took it over to the tee. Wormtail96 did as Bender instructed and handed the robot yet another grenade. Giggling like mad, Bender pulled the pin off the bomb, stuck it in the pidgey's mouth, set them both onto the tee and pulled back the driver club. "Two!"

_Thwack! _The dead pidgey, with the grenade in beak flew out of the course and once again into the city. _Boom! Splatter!_

Bender, No Limit 5 and Wormtail96 eagerly put their hands to their ears, which soon received the sound they had been waiting for, _"Nooo! My car!! I only had two more payments!"_

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" The three roommates high-fived each other, laughing in hysterics.

_**We Can Change The World  
Tomorrow  
This Could Be A Better Place  
If You Don't Like What I'm  
Sayin'  
Then Won't You Slap My  
Face...**_

Yin and Creepie lowered the windows to the van, while Yang still drove the vehicle and began releasing the contents out onto the unsuspecting citizens in the streets. Yin cackled wickedly as she sprayed a can of red paint, "Happy Halloween, suckers!"

Jet the Hawk just finished wiping the egg yolk away from his eyes with a wet wipe from the incident with Jack and Zim. However, he had unfortunately found himself in the direction of Creepie's purple spray paint. It struck him in the eyes and Jet the Hawk screamed wildly in pain, "Aaaaggghhh!! I'm in Hell!"

_**Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**_

Yang took out his silver dollar coin and flipped it up into the air and caught it in his hand. The scarred side faced upwards, making the blue rabbit grin. "Oh, now they're gonna get it!" Yang slammed a round orange button near the driving wheel and stated as he rested back into his chair, "God, I just _love _Halloween!"

At the back of the van, a metal pipe beneath a sparkler slowly moved outward. There was a rumbling sound and petrol began spewing out the pipe. _Fwoosh! _The second the petrol came in contact with the lit sparkler, a roaring orange flame illuminated the city streets, causing the citizens to scream and scatter in mass panic.

Creepie looked back at the madness going on behind them as they drove by and asked her two rabbit roommates, "Uh, guys. I'm all for having fun at Halloween, but don't you think that this is crossing a line or anything?"

"Creepie, if there is one thing I have learnt over all my years in Halloweening..." Yang took out a couple of serrated knives out of a cardboard box which Yin was holding in her lap. He tossed them carelessly out of the open window and a chorus of bloody screams was heard. He finished, "...it's that you can never cross the line by 'having' too much fun. Ha, ha!"

_**Woo! Woo! Woo!  
(And The Whole World Has  
To Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It-You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)**_

Zim and Jack Spicer still proceeded to fly their jet above the Toon City skyscape in a near insane manner. Jack Spicer passed back a bottle of sparkling cider to his Irken roommate, "Hear ya go, Zim. Happy Halloween."

Eagerly and thirstily, Zim took hold of the sparkling bottle of cider and opened the bottle cork. "Thanks, Jackey boy!" He turned the bottle upside down and into his mouth, making it splatter across his lips and down the front of his body. "So what next? I mean, we've practically ruined Mayor Daffy Duck's political career all ready. What more can we do?"

"Well, we're out of ammo." Jack pointed out after checking the monitor on the control panel. "So that leaves us with one alternative..."

**"Kamikaze mission!!" **The jet spun around and flew off back in the direction of the city plaza.

_**You Know I'm Smooth, I'm  
Bad, You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm  
Bad Baby  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know It, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Woo!  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)**_

Back the city plaza, the Halloween party was in a shambles. Every stool had been destroyed and all most everyone that intended had now fled. The stage that Daffy had been speaking on was now on fire and smoke was beginning to cloud the air. Soon, the Mayor Daffy Duck emerged from the destroyed stage, his suit and feathers all most completely fried. He looked around at the destroyed Halloween party and bawled, collapsing to his knees, "Nooo! My Mayoral career is over! I am ruined! No! **Noooooo!"**

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Daffy stood up and looked behind in the direction of the laughter to see a familiar jet taking a nose dive in the direction in the direction of City Hall! Jack Spicer and Zim gave each other a thumbs-up and pulled separate cords on their seats, making the two of them spring up out of the cockpit. Jack and Zim continued to laugh mindlessly as they flew through the night sky in their seats, even when parachutes unfolded from the backs, each reading _'Death from above'._

"No...No." Daffy waved his hands up in the air frantically. _**CRASH!!! KA-BLAM!!! **_The building of city Hall went up in a red plume of fire and smoke and debris flew in every direction possible! **"Aaaaiiiigggghhhh!!!!" **Daffy let out a final scream of terror as his body disappeared in the wave of flying debris and smoke.

It was official; this Halloween was the best for the eight roommates, yet the worst for the rest of the citizens, especially Mayor Daffy!

_**You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-You  
Know-Hoo!  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again . . .  
(Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
Who's Bad?**_

* * *

The next morning at 7:46 AM, in the _Koopa Towers, _the eight roommates slowly arose from their beds, got into their nightgowns and walked into the living room for breakfast. Each one of them looked positively exhausted and worn out, they had been up that late last night. They had really overdone it last night on Halloween!

Wormtail96 flipped over the calendar so that it showed the month November. Its picture was that of John McCain standing in front of a podium in victory with confetti and balloons in the air. "Well..." the wizard cyborg yawned tiredly, "...that's it for Halloween this year. Now it's just the elections...Thanksgiving for most of you lot at least...and then Christmas." He then walked over to the grey wooden table and sat down on it. "You just gotta love the Holidays." He picked up his cup of tea and took a few sips of it.

Bender laid flat out on the sofa, groaning as he rubbed his head, "Oooohh, that was some party last night! I've got a hangover!" He moved onto his side and said, "You know guys, I don't normally say this, but...I really think we went over the top last night."

"What was your first clue, dumb ass?" Creepie was sitting at the grey wooden table with Yin, Yang and Wormtail96. She and Yin had rings under their eyes and their hair/fur were a complete mess. Yang not only had rings around his eyes but even Five O'clock shadow. "God, I feel like there's a rattle in my brain!"

No Limit 5 was sitting on the sofa with Jack Spicer and Zim, resting his head in his hand and nearly falling asleep every few minutes. "Jeez, I can barely remember anything that happened last night." Jack and Zim were both drinking cups of coffee and looked as if they had just been dug up from their own graves.

"I hate my life." Zim took another swig of his coffee and holding up a newspaper that read on the front cover, _'Toon City Party Ruined By Aviator Lunatics!'_

"I hate your life, too." Jack Spicer agreed as he too drunk his coffee and held up a newspaper that instead read on the front cover, _'Toon City D.A. Harvey Dent's Face Horrifically Scarred!'_

Yin stretched her arms and walked across the living room to the balcony door. "I'm gonna get some fresh air." She slid the door open and stepped out onto the balcony, but when she took a good look, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Oh...my God. Now...now it's all coming back. Oh, God." Yin ran back inside and slammed the slide door shut. She looked at her roommates and told them with concern, "Guys...I _really _think it's best if we just stay in for today. Take my word for it; it's still not pretty outside.

"Really?" Yang was pouring himself a bowl of cereal with _way _too much sugar. "Is it bad weather or something? I mean, I don't really mind rain or anythi-"

"Just trust me, Yang!!!"

* * *

**(A/N) And that will be all for my Halloween special this year, folks! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. We had a lot of laughs at other cartoons' expenses, the best kind, might I add! Anyway, on a serious note, whilst I still hope that all of you out there enjoy your Halloween night, be sure to celebrate it safely. So if you go Trick-or-Treating and if you're young, remember this advice:**

**Take an older person with you. (e.g. adult, older sibling, etc)**

**Only Trick-or-Treat at places you know.**

**DO NOT DO STUPID STUFF LIKE EGGING AND TOILET PAPERING PEOPLE'S HOUSES!! It only lands you in trouble.**

**And another thing, mainly for American readers, as you all know, the 2008 American Presidential Election is only a few days away. So make sure that you get out and vote for either John McCain or Barack Obama before it is too late. Remember: don't complain about how harsh the way things are if you don't vote, because it's your chance to help change the way things are. And to express my views...vote John McCain! There, I said it.**

**Happy Halloween, everyone and God bless!**


End file.
